Rebirth
by OpalViper
Summary: A group of people with unusual abilities. They soon realize that their powers can affect more than just others. OC Heroes
1. Whispers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. I just own the characters and the story**

Lana Rivera: Ridgecrest, CA

_Lana was panting, sweating from running from the unseen menace behind her. What it was she did not know, but she kept putting one foot in front of another, trying to get away while running in a pitch-black area. It was not long until she started feeling light headed and began to collapse on the invisible ground. Lana frantically looked trying to find someone, anyone, but all she saw was darkness that made the night sky look like the sky at noon._

"_Find the specter…" A monotonous voice called out._

_Lana raised her head up slightly trying to find where that voice came from. Slowly and cautiously, she lifted herself up._

"_Protect your sister…"_

"_Beware of the thief…"_

_She turned her head again to where that other voice came from, but it was then joined by a multitude of voices repeating the same three sentences, all saying it at different times. Lana finally got up, spinning around trying to find out where these voices were, but to no avail. Before she could find her answer, a small bit off light appeared in the distance like a small candle being seen during a stormy night. At first Lana felt happy at the sight of the light, but then a loud scream meet her ears followed by a huge blast that seemed to rival that of a sonic boom, causing her to cover her ears. Not long after the blast, she suddenly saw out of the dark a huge cloud coming right for Lana, who raised her hands out in front of her and screamed before the cloud completely engulfed her._

_"Protect your sister..." _

Lana shot up from her bed, her long, black hair encircling her head like a funeral veil. She felt herself gasping for air and felt a bead of sweat trickle down from her head, feeling like she just ran a marathon. It was morning already and Luna felt thankful. She absolutely hated pondering dreams late at night. This one was no exception. She pulled her hair back, revealing her mahogany brown eyes and laid back down on her bed and started thinking.

What the heck just happened? She tried to remember all that happened in the dream. Lana recalled walking somewhere dark and hearing voices saying 'Find the specter', 'Protect your sister', and 'Beware of the thief'. Then she remembered the scream, the blast, and the cloud that swallowed her up before she woke up.

Many questions ran through her mind and most left without any logical answer. Who's the specter? What would she want of him or her? Why would she need to protect her sister and what from? Who in the world is the thief?

She turned over in her bed and looked at the clock, which read 9:00 A.M. Even though it was the weekend, Lana knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. She slowly got out of her bed and opened up the window shade to let in the morning light, which showed off the sixteen year-old girl's dark tan skin and slender build. Compared to her sister Miranda, who keeps her hair no more than a few inches long, Lana's hair reached down to her belly button that was usually put up into a long single braid.

Briefly stretching out her arms, Lana made her way out to the dining room to find her younger sister Miranda already awake and munching on a toasted bagel with cream cheese while reading a thick book. Besides the fact that Miranda was two years younger than Lana, the outgoing fourteen year old was just on the brink of out growing her older sister.

Miranda, who just noticed her sister was up, greeted her with a playful grin. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty. Did thou have a pleasant sleep?"

Lana grinned sleepily. "Okay I guess." She looked over at the book her sister was reading and rolled her eyes. Miranda was a huge horror fanatic, which was one of Lana's greatest pet peeves especially since Miranda and her friend Tina would come over every weekend to watch something that drove Luna to the office to either read or surf the web. She also enjoyed reading novels that Tina would let Miranda borrow once in a while.

"So what are you Tina gonna watch tonight?" Luna asked, trying her best to hide her annoyance.

Miranda grinned evilly. "For once it's not something that's not gonna make the neighbors call the police when someone starts screaming bloody murder in the middle of the night."

Lana covered her face in embarrassment. She agreed to watch a movie with Miranda and Tina months earlier reluctantly. Unfortunately, the movie didn't seem to agree with Lana very well.

"You just had to bring that up didn't you?"

"It's on my contract." Miranda said playfully.

Lana responded with a small flick to Miranda's temple. Her sister just gave a small smirk.

"C'mon, really, what are you watching?" Luna asked a second time.

"Jaws."

Lana couldn't help but be surprised. Instead of showing her surprise, she merely shrugged. "That sounds cool." She looked back up at the clock and decided now would be a good time to braid her hair, which could be very tedious at times. "If you need me I'll be in the bathroom."

"I'll alert the media."

Lana just rolled her eyes and grinned as she walked down the hall. She was just about to reach for the bathroom's metal doorknob when she noticed something strange happening to it. It looked as though it began crumbling itself up as if it were a crumbled piece of paper. Lana jerked her hand back and the doorknob immediately stopped its strange action. With a shaky hand, she slowly approached the knob when her hand suddenly jerked forward, becoming stuck to the knob as if someone applied super glue. Almost as soon as her hand got stuck to the handle, it came off, as if it never happened. Lana blinked, staring at the knob, still crumbled up. Lana just shook her head, thinking she must have eaten something funny the night before and entered the bathroom.

Right as when Lana shut the door and turned on the light, she became aware of a strange shaking motion in the bathroom. The metal towel racks were jerking in the walls, almost like a pack of dogs trying to be free from their leashes. Lana also looked at the faucet, which was performing the same motion as the racks. She looked all around the bathroom, panting and slightly scared. She could hear cans of shower cleaners and hairspray banging against the sides of the cupboards. Lana started to think that an earthquake was occurring and bolted out of the bathroom.

Lana was pretty sure that this was the fastest she had ever run in a while. She found herself panting from running and from the bathroom incident in front of her sister, who seemed a bit shocked and surprised to see her there, with both hands shoved beneath the chair cushion.

"Miranda, are you alright?" Asked Lana between breathes.

Miranda seemed a bit confused. "Yeah...I'm just fine,"

Lana gave a look at Miranda. "You didn't feel that?"

Her sister looked even more puzzled than before. "Feel what?"

Lana was starting to get quite frustrated. "Wasn't there an earthquake just a minute ago? I felt it in the bathroom just now!"

The young teenager looked at Lana as if she had two heads. "Lana, did you check the side effects of your allergy medication before taking it this morning?"

Lana just stood there, gaping and speechless. She put her hand up to her forehead and decided to go back to bed for a little bit longer, convinced that she didn't get a good night sleep, not even noticing the now ruined door handle to the bathroom.

Jacob Newbury: New York City, NY

Jacob adjusted his jacket slightly and gave a sigh. He and his friend John were on their way to a movie to watch for the day. Usually on walks like these, Jacob would just keep to himself and somewhat enjoy the surroundings. He was never really the city type and would often wonder why his family moved to this smoggy place in the first place. The walk would have been nice, if John could at least stay quiet for a good ten seconds.

His friend, John Avery, was a very cheerful, and sometimes reckless, sixteen year old boy who had moved from Jamaica about a year ago. He had incredibly dark skin and a smile that never seemed to fade from his face. John also had a sturdy build that made him look like a tough guy from a football team.

Jacob, on the other hand, was very pale with dark red hair. He never really said anything. He just kept to himself most of the time.

"Do you know what I like here the most?" Asked John enthusiastically, his native accent still thick in his voice. "There's always excitement here. Nothing stays the same this city. Something new is always happening. My home on the other hand, was very boring. Nothing new ever happened there at home. Don't you think it's exciting here?"

Jacob shrugged. "Yeah...I guess so." He said very apathetically.

John seemed to be unaware of Jacob's indifference and continued to ramble on about New York, almost to the point of Jacob starting to daydream. As the two continued down the street, Jacob felt an odd sensation, starting from his head all the way down to his feet. The sensation was almost like that of Velcro being pulled apart, as if he was being split in two. After the sensation made its way through Jacob's body, the red head just shook it off and was about to walk off when John turned around, wide-eyed and frightened, and yelled, "Jacob!"

Jacob gave a look at his friend and was about to say he was fine when John went right through him as if he was a cloud of dust. Jacob spun around and a disturbing sight met his eyes. Lying on the ground, taking in shallow breaths, was his sprawled and limp body.

**Thank you for reading! If my characters sound like mary-sues, can someone please give a tip? This is my first fic and I don't want the story to be ruined because of super perfect characters!**


	2. Nasty Little Surprises

Disclaimer:I don't own Heroes

Miranda Rivera: Ridgecrest, CA

It was a pretty interesting morning out already, thought Miranda. October was already on its way, but the morning felt as if the town was experiencing a heat wave from July. The weather was usually like that for most of the year, with all the inhabitants pointlessly wishing for a white winter. Miranda merely shifted in her seat and turned another page of Dracula. The book was fairly scary, but not enough to give her nightmares.

Miranda smirked and took another bite of her bagel and began twirling her hair, a habit she developed whenever she was reading. The tip of each lock of hair was dyed turquoise blue around the beginning of high school, much to her mother's displeasure, making her look like she came from a rock band.

She was about to take another bite of her bagel when she heard something rattling in the bathroom, as if some metal cans were doing the mambo. She placed the bagel back on her plate, letting her hands dangle under the chair. Her sister Lana just went into the bathroom a minute ago to do her hair. Miranda was about to find out why when she felt her left hand being dragged underneath the chair. She also heard a sound from the chair that sounded almost like fingernails clawing against a chalkboard, but not enough to hurt someone's ears. Her right hand was also performing the same action, but didn't drag as hard. Miranda quickly drew out her hands and nearly fell off the chair in surprise.

On each fingertip, as long as her thumb from the base of her wrist to the tip, were claws that were straight as a pencil, but looked deadly enough to send a rabid pit bull running. Miranda just sat there, dumbfounded and quite frankly shocked for a second when she heard running from down the hall. She quickly hid her hands under the seat cushion and saw Lana, jogging down the hall as if she was running away from a ghost.

Lana bent over a bit to catch her breath. "Miranda, are you alright?" She asked between breaths.

This question caught Miranda a little off guard. Besides the fact that she had scary-looking claws, things were just peachy.

"Yeah...I'm just fine," She answered, quite confused.

Lana looked at Miranda as if she was dense. "You didn't feel that?"

Miranda was now starting to get even more confused. "Feel what?"

She could tell that Lana was getting frustrated. "Wasn't there an earthquake just a minute ago? I felt it in the bathroom just now!"

Miranda gave Lana a look as if Lana was the crazy one. As far as she could tell, she didn't feel any earthquake, despite being distracted by her little incident. "Lana, did you check the side effects of your allergy medication before taking it this morning?"

Lana's jaw dropped and gaped at her for a second. Her older sister placed her hand on her forehead as if she had a fever and slowly walked back to her room. Once Lana was out of sight, Miranda drew out her hands again. The claws were still there, straight and deadly as she found them. Each claw, for some unknown reason, was now light gray in color instead of the usual pink and white coloring that is found on fingernails. Miranda started waving the fingers on each hand, careful not to let the claws get too close to her wrist, almost as if she was checking how these things worked in the air. She then eyed the paper plate that she ate pizza from last night, which would be perfect for a little test run.

Miranda got out of her chair and held the plate in a vertical position. She then gave the plate a good toss on the air, making sure it didn't hit the ceiling. Miranda rose up her claws, and slashed a clean cut that didn't force any drag on the claws. The plate then pitifully floated to the ground, cut into two parts that almost looked equal to one another.

Miranda glanced at the two pieces and then back at her claws. She looked outside at the old gnarled tree that had been there ever since her family moved. As she looked outside, a sly grin slowly made its way onto her face. She was thinking of volleying her soccer ball around before it got too hot, but since her parents were on a business trip in Las Vegas for the weekend, she decided that the tree could use a little pruning.

John Avery: New York City, NY

John was almost on the brink of pure panic. He and his friend Jacob were just walking down to see a movie, when his friend suddenly collapsed on the ground and was having a hard time breathing. He also noticed that the color of his irises were now a pale yellow and that his pupil was now the same color as his sclera, but that wasn't what was bothering him at the moment.

First off, they had just left both apartments and were on a less busy part of New York, where the only person he found strolling around was a lady walking a dog, but she was long gone. He had no cell phone to call with and he didn't even have his driver's license yet. John pounded hid fists into the ground in frustration when he noticed that his hands slowly moving down into the ground, as if the sidewalk was dissolving under his hand. John raised his hand up to see a clear liquid drip off onto the sidewalk, causing small holes to appear.

John couldn't help but chuckle at himself for not thinking of this earlier. He had found out a few months ago that he can produce different chemicals, mostly poisons and acids, but he could also create chemicals that could give off certain smells. There was one smell he created not long ago that was almost similar to that of a rafflesia, a giant flower that stunk like road kill, mixed with the smell of ammonia.

John started to concentrate on that specific chemical, and before long, a smell that nearly burned his sinuses moved its way into the air. He then carefully placed his hand over Jacob's nose like one would do with smelling salts. At first, Jacob didn't seem to respond until his eyes regained their normal color and Jacob began to flail his arms around as a reaction to John's little creation. After John took his hand away and stood up, Jacob covered up his nose from the pain in his sinuses.

"Howy cwab!" Yelled Jacob, now sounding as if he had a bloody nose. "Whad da heck did ya do to my siduses?"

Instead of answering his disgruntled friend's question, John started to laugh at Jacob's voice. "My friend..." He said between chuckles. "You sound so ridiculous!" After that, John couldn't help but burst out laughing, causing Jacob to give him a stone cold glare.

"Hawdy haw haw my sides are spwiting." Jacob said cruelly.

John didn't seem to notice his friend's sarcastic comment and continued to laugh at Jacob, not even realizing Jacob's interesting experience before he woke up.

Thanks again for reading! As before if my characters seem mary suish, let me know.


	3. The Visitors

Disclaimer:I don't own Heroes. Just the characters

Lana and Miranda Rivera: Ridgecrest, CA

Lana still couldn't get over what happened that morning. The dream, the doorknob, and the bathroom were still etched in her mind like words on a stone tablet. By now she had put on a red t-shirt and blue jean Capri's and her hair was in a long single braid that she would often twirl around when she was in deep thought, like what she was now doing curled up on the couch.

She had tried to go back to sleep a couple hours ago, but it was like trying to go back to sleep after drinking a dozen espressos. Lana eventually convinced herself that the episode did happen and that she wasn't hallucinating, which brought only a minuet amount of comfort. Her problem now was trying to find out what her 'little talent' was. She first thought it had something to do with telekinesis, except that telekinesis doesn't attach people's hands to a metal doorknob like an insect on flypaper.

While Lana was contemplating what on earth she was dealing with, she noticed that Miranda was very giddy and mischievous after she got back from her room. Miranda also said that she was going to give the old ash tree in the backyard a little trim. Lana thought that was a tad bit odd since Miranda only does yard work if her parents told her to.

Lana was so busy pondering about her morning adventure that she nearly yelped when she heard the doorbell ring. Considering that her family lived on the outer edges of town, she was now wondering who would be at her doorstep at this part of town.

As she opened the door, Lana noticed that the visitor was a young woman with dark, ear length hair and near white skin that made Lana get the idea that she didn't get outside very much. The lady also had on a black, wide necked shirt, which struck Lana as a bit odd, and a pair of dark blue jeans. Lana also figured that this woman was from out of town because of her clothing.

"Oh, um…hi there," Lana started, somewhat startled by the lady's arrival. "May I help you?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you like this," The woman apologized. "But I just came into town looking for a new house, I just got transferred here, and I was wondering if you knew where some houses that are on the market are?" Her voice seemed very smooth, almost like velvet.

For a brief moment, Lana felt slightly light headed, but shook it off. "Well, if memory serves, I think there is a pretty decent two-story a couple blocks that way." Lana indicated with her finger. "And there might be an open house on Downs St., which is near an old trucking company, and I think those are all that are on sale." Before the lady left she quickly asked. "By the way, what's your name?"

"My name's Eden McCain. And what is yours?"

"Mine is Lana Rivera." She answered.

After introducing themselves, Lana heard someone open the back door and saw Miranda poke her head inside. "Hey Lana!" Miranda called across the room. "Do you know where we keep the clippers?"

Lana sighed, a little annoyed by her sister's interruption. "It should be in the shed last I checked."

Miranda grinned. "Thank you." She then waved a hand in front of her in an exaggerated bow. "Proceed."

Eden seemed inquisitive about her sister. "Who was that?"

"Just my sister Miranda." Lana answered with a sigh. "Sorry about that."

Eden just waved it off. "Don't worry about." She turned around to leave and turned her head around. "Thanks for the info."

Lana waved back. "Your welcome. Hope you find a good deal."

Lana then closed the front door and went back to her position on the couch. Not long after sitting there, she realized that a lot of that conversation seemed to be a blur, especially when Eden was asking questions. Lana just shrugged, blaming it on the morning's events. To take her thoughts of the morning, she reached over to the coffee table in front of her and started to read an email that she got last night from Lana and her sister's friend Micah Sanders.

* * *

Eden gave off a sigh that was almost similar to Lana when her sister came inside. She was now leaning against her car, which was parked a street over from the Rivera household. She took out a cell phone and dialed her partner, knowing that she only did part of her job here, but the other part was now going to be very tricky.

After a couple rings, a man answered the phone. "Hello Eden, were you able to find our little escapee?" The man seemed very calm and collective, like a person who always knew what he was doing.

Eden sighed a second time. "Was I able to actually find her? No. I was able to find out at least where she ran off to."

"Where did she run off to?"

"She apparently decided to go to the home of the Riveras."

There was a slight pause from the man. "Were there two girls when you arrived?"

Eden was a little surprised when he asked. "Yeah their names were Lana and Miranda Rivera."

The man gave another pause. "It seems our shadow has decided to visit a few relatives."

Eden got a good idea what he was talking about. "Would you like me to get back to New York, Bennet?"

"Yes as soon as you can. I'll be sending someone else back there so your post won't be empty for too long."

"Whatever you say." Eden then clamped her cell phone shut and got back into her car, heading back to the nearest airport, hoping that too much didn't happen while she was away.

* * *

Almost unknown to Eden, there was a person literally hiding in the shadows of the Rivera's front porch. About a half an hour after Eden had left, a head the color of shadows at sunset lift out from the shade like an alligator rising from a swampy lake. A mouth and nose wasn't seen, except for two eyes with the color and shine of obsidian. Two arms came from beneath the head and pushed against the concrete, revealing only the torso. By the way the torso was shaped, it was evident that the person was a young woman, probably a teenager.

The girl checked her surroundings with great caution. The last thing she wanted was to be shipped back to Texas for escaping the company building. Once she realized the coast was clear, she descended back into the shade and made her way under the overhang the roof made, around the house, into the backyard and onto the back porch.

She noticed that a girl about her age was 'trimming' a tree. But when she looked closer, she saw that the girl was actually sawing off the branches with claws the color of steak knifes. If the shadow-girl's mouth were visible, there would've been a large, triumphant grin. She had made it to her destination.

Her dark eyes ran across a pair of clippers behind the claw-girl. Possibly an alibi if someone came out. The shadow-girl peeked out of the porch just a tad bit and took her right hand and nudged her index finger and middle finger. Out of the shade, like a charmed cobra, a tendril of shadow emerged and slowly made its way to the clippers. The stream then wrapped its tip around the handles and quietly and stealthily brought it to the middle of the porch. The girl nudged her fingers again and the shadow stream banged against the house wall. Faster than the blink of an eye, the shadow-girl hid back into the shade and the wisp of shadow disappeared.

The girl who was trimming spun around quickly, retracting her claws as a reflex. She noticed that the clippers were all the way back over to the porch. She shook her head, with a puzzled look on her face, and made her way to the clippers. Before reaching down to pick them up, she turned her back on the clippers, checking to see if someone let the dog out. Without a moment to lose, the shadow girl quickly dove dolphin like into the other girl's shadow, without even causing the claw girl to stir. As the other girl reached down to pick up her equipment, the girl hiding in the claw girl's shadow was grinning a larger more prouder smile.

Thanks for reading! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hopefully you all like this.


End file.
